There's A Bubble Around My Heart
by DeweyFinn21
Summary: Jayden and Emily reflect on things the day before Emily is supposed to get married. They both have to deal with some pressure. What could this mean for them? Takes place in the middle of "Love Reinterrupted" so you might want to read that first.


There's A Bubble Around My Heart

By DeweyFinn21

_**Disclaimer: I don't own Power Rangers Samurai, or the song the title is named after. Author's Note: This takes place in the middle of my fanfic "Love Reinturrupted" so if you haven't read that yet, you might need to. This takes place sometime in Chapter 14, don't know exactly, probably judging by the first line in the story that it happens when he's on his way to Mia's bakery, but a few lines in the song reference the time frame of chapter 14. Oh, yeah, this is a song fic. I'll change the names where they need to, because I'm like that, but other than that it's the song. Oh, and StarSlingerSnitch, if this seems familiar, yeah. I was just quoting the song in our PM.**_

Jayden had been walking in the rain for a little while, thinking.

_It is true for me. He said it, so convincingly. "To know the truth about ice cream, you just have to taste it."  
_

He was thinking about what had happened recently with Mike and Emily.

_I had a chance to know love. Why did I waste it?_

Emily.

_Why didn't I tell Emily how I felt? Now it seems my ice cream's gonna melt._

Jayden wasn't even allowed to go to their wedding, and he had nothing to do with the reason for it. Well, maybe he didn't.

_There's a bubble around my heart. There's a bubble around my heart. Not a real one, 'cause then I'd be dead, but a metaphorical one instead._

Jayden wished he could make it up to her.

_There's a bubble around my heart._

* * *

Meanwhile, Emily was at Mia's bakery, having a so-called bachelorette party in the back. It didn't seem like much. Plus she couldn't get her mind off of him.

_"He's too good for you." She said it, and I know it's true. Since I was just a girl I dreamed of the perfect romance._

She would have a guy who could protect her, and nothing bad would happen, and his re-green shirts would cover his body.

_But now, I've got a groom who wears zebra pants._

Mike wasn't bad for her, was he? Emily was confused.

_Things would be better if I just had the nerve. I guess we get the guys that we deserve._

Emily forced Jayden so that he couldn't attend the wedding, but she couldn't decide if it was because of him, or because of her.

_There's a bubble around my heart. There's a bubble around my heart. Not a real one, 'cause then I'd be dead, but a metaphorical one instead.  
_

Emily wished she could make it up to him.

_There's a bubble around my heart._

* * *

Suddenly the two hearts connected, but neither of them realized it._  
_

_When you're chewing bubble gum, it's a generally accepted rule of thumb that you blow and blow and never stop 'til you hear the bubble pop._

Jayden was soaked from the rain.

_But I'm all out of breath._

Emily was confused in her brain.

_And I'm scared half to death._

The wedding was tomorrow. They had no time for much to happen.

_So tomorrow when I'm at that waterfall._

Emily couldn't decide.

_Will I say "I do?"_

Jayden wanted her to be happy.

_Will I say nothing at all?_

The two of them struggled with this.

_There's a bubble around my heart. There's a bubble around my heart. Not a real one, 'cause then I'd be dead, but a metaphorical one instead._

Emily wished that she spoke to him sooner.

Jayden wanted to find her so he could talk to her.

_That keeps me from saying the things that should be said. Like, "I love you." That would be a good start, but the two of us will always be apart._

Emily knew that she would have to go through with it.

Jayden arrived at the bakery and saw nobody. He knocked on the door. Mia saw him. She opened the door.

_Unless I burst this bubble, 'round my heart._

**_So, what did you think?_ **I think somebody's been listening to the Bubble Boy musical too much. _**Hey, it has some good songs!**_Yeah, yeah, and are you gonna beg these people to help donate to it on Kickstarter by the end of the month of March 2013? _**No, I don't want people to- Yes! Please! Help them! They nee 75,000 dollars. Well, a little less since people have already donated, but you get cool prizes for certain donation levels.** _So, what? _**Look, just. I want them to make this happen, even if I never see it. I want other too.**_Well then, you can just donate the money yourself. _**You know I'm broke.**_Oh, yeah. You never were good with money. What did you spend your last money on. _**Bubble Boy.** _The movie? So, you had about five dollars, and spent it on a movie. Boy you're gonna broke come college. _**Yeah, so anyways. Review people.**_


End file.
